


Some Insight

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Seizing the moment [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Movie: Quantum of Solace (2008), Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Movie(s), Post-Quantum of Solace, Romance, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Camille Montes helps James understand something.





	Some Insight

**Author's Note:**

> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Fandom: James Bond (Daniel Craig movies)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Bond  
> Pairing: James Bond/M Olivia Mansfield.  
> Rating: T  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Bond belongs to Ian Fleming… Albert R. Broccoli, well his daughter now and all the crew who made the James Bond movies a reality.  
> Warning: fluffy and romantic.  
> A/N: I woke up with this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone so, I decided to write it down.
> 
> I would also like to think, Mr. Daniel Craig, Dame Judi Dench, Naomi Harris and all the rest of the actors involved in the make of the movies for the work that make the outcome movie so good.
> 
> Thanks to tayryn for the beta work on this one.

**_"_ ** _What's your interest in Greene?" Camille asked him._

_"Amongst other things, he tried to kill a friend of mine." Was Bond's answer._

_"A woman?"_

_"Yes, but it's not what you think."_

_"Your mother?"_

_"She likes to think so."_

 

Camille looked at him. His hair was deshelled, his face had some scratches and was dirty which made his blue eyes stand out even more.

 

They are both still sitting in the car. Camille was grateful for what James has done for her, and wished she could repay him in some way. The man was so full of demons, a prisoner inside his head, and she wished she could set him free. Her heart broke seeing him like that.

 

"Did you tell me the truth?" she asked him suddenly.

 

"The truth… the truth about what?" James asked looking at her.

 

"When we were on the plane and I asked you what your interest in Greene was. Your answer was that he'd tried to kill a friend of yours."

 

"Yes."

 

"I have the impression…" She hesitated for a moment then added, "You want more than friendship with her. She might be old enough to be your mother, maybe, but you don't care about that. You have feelings for her, haven't you?"

 

James didn't respond to Camille immediately. When he finally answered he told her, "Yes, I do, but that that doesn't change anything, does it? She's my boss and with the job we do…"

 

"Well there, that's it, James. The job you do is dangerous. You don't even know if you’ll have a tomorrow, so why don't you tell her how you feel? What do you have to lose?"

 

"How did you?"

 

"Figure it out?" she finished for him.

 

James nodded.

 

"I heard the smile in your voice when you were referring to her. And when we made our way back to the Grand Hotel, when the receptionist told you, you had a message from your wife, I saw something shift in you."

 

He couldn't help the heavy sigh that escaped him.

 

"James stop punishing yourself for everything that's happened. You deserve some happiness. It's obvious she trusts you. I know you're good at your job, I've seen you. We made it out alive from that hell because you're so good at what you do. Though something tells me that if she would have wanted to stop you from doing something, she would have found a way…"

 

A smile finally graced his lips at her words. "You're right about that."

 

"Don't hesitate; go tell her. Be happy. It's better to spend a short time with someone we truly love than none whatsoever. Believe me."

 

James leaned toward Camille then, and kissed her.

 

When the kiss ended, she opened the car door, climbed out, then walked away without looking around. Now all she could do was move forward, and she hoped with all her heart that the man she had left in the car would as well. James was a good man, with a hell of job, and all she wished for him was to be happy.

 

****

 

**Russia…**

 

"Bond?" James heard her voice call him, so he turned to face her suddenly, unaware of the cold and the snow falling around them. He was only aware of M.

 

"I need you back."

 

Bond narrowed his eyes, and look away from her for a moment" I never left," he replied before.

 

M watched as the man she secretly loved walked away from her, and saw as he dropped the necklace in the snow. Vesper Lynd's neckless no doubt. She's surprised when he stops once again and wonders why. Olivia still had her eyes on him when he turned again, and began walking back toward her.

 

"Is something the matter, 007?"

 

"As a matter of fact, yes, ma'am," he said, placing his gloved hands on either side of her face.

 

She doesn't have the time to say anything… his lips are on hers.

 

Her blue eyes widened in surprise for about to two seconds, then her arms wound themselves around his neck, her eyes closing and her lips parting to allow him to deepen the kiss. Their tongues caressed one another, curling and tasting. One of his hands lifted from her cheek, and came round to hold the back of her head as they kept kissing.

 

After a few moments, the kiss slowed before coming to an end as both are in great need of oxygen.

 

He leaned back just enough to be able to look into her eyes.

 

"I thought you should know how I really feel about you."

 

She smiled at him. "007, I know you think I'd like to think I'm your mother. But none of it is true."

 

"I got that now, ma'am. I don't think someone would kiss a man like that if she thought of herself as that someone's mother."

 

"Now, kiss me again, 007, will you."

 

"Gladly, ma'am."

 

"Stop calling me ma'am or you can kiss any idea you might have of sleeping with me good-bye, is that clear!"

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
